Stuck Together
by Stone-coldRose
Summary: Inuyasha's hand is stuck to Kagome's. How will they be able to unglue their hands? Sorry.. bad at summaries.
1. The Beginning

This is my first fan fiction!

Credit for the idea goes to my friend, summer-flower-girl, and credit for editing my work goes to my sis, iceblitz!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters but I do own the 'cloaked girl'.

Please review!

---------

_Stuck Together Chapter 1_

---------

It was a clear sunny day and Inuyasha and his group were passing through a village, searching for shards of the shikon no tama. A few villagers muttered and gawked as Inuyasha went by but he was used to it so he ignored them. They passed the village and followed the path into a forest.

"Any sign of the shikon shards Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her with a hint of annoyance. They had been walking for hours on end and they had found no trace of any of them.

"No..." Kagome replied and her stomach gurgled. "Er..." she started hesitantly, "Could we stop to eat soon?"

Inuyasha snorted in disapproval, but they stopped anyways to eat. Kagome set out lunch and they were all stuffing food down their throats when Miroku suddenly stood up.

"HEY! What's that?" He said with great enthusiasm pointing to the other side of the lake. Everyone turned to look at where he was pointing.

"What?" asked Sango with as much enthusiasm as Miroku had shown.

"The thing right there..." he leaned closer to Sango so she could see where he was pointing easier.

"I still don't-" Sango cut off and looked shocked and blushed angrily.

**SLAP**. Ouch.

Shippo sighed and Inuyasha muttered "Stupid monk." Miroku had a big red handprint on his face.

"You look like you could use some assistance," an unfamiliar female voice said. InuYasha spun around in shock, he couldn't sense any aura or anything from her.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled at the newcomer, she made him feel a bit uneasy.

"Don't be rude!" she snapped at him. "I'm not talking to you." Inuyasha was slightly shocked by her behaviour. She turned to the monk holding some kind of weird cream on a leaf. "This can stop the stinging..." she motioned to the gooey stuff. Miroku was about to take it when Inuyasha snatched it.

"You should know better than to take stuff from strangers, baka!" He crushed the leaf and its contents in his fist and some of the cream oozed out. Instead of the strange girl being mad, she just smirked and darted away.

"HEY!" Inu called after her. "Gr... Come on guys, She could be working for Naraku..."

Inuyasha ran after her so quickly, Kagome had to catch a ride with Sango on Kirara. He kept running until he realized that he didn't have her scent.

_'Where could she have gone?'_

---------

Up high in the trees the very person Dog Boy was looking for was watching him run past. She watched slightly amused as he stopped and looked around for her. _'Not too bright'_ she thought apathetically, _'But those ones on the flying cat will see me if I don't move.'_

Seeing the hanyou run off again she jumped out of her tree and hid under its large branches.

---------

Sango, Kagome and Shippo landed near Inuyasha, who had stopped and was clearly annoyed at letting the person escape. Miroku came in running towards them and panted when he reached them.

"Couldn't find any trace of her," he said breathlessly.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha's hand. It still had the gooey stuff on it. "Come on Inuyasha... lets go wash your off your hand."

She grabbed his clean hand and went to a river she had seen on her way there. He grumbled a lot trying to get the sticky mess off of his hand, but it finally came off after a few minutes.

"There." Kagome smiled and pulled him back to the group.

"So Inuyasha," Miroku started when they came back. "Is it worth it to go after her?" his tone was serious.

"I doubt it would be. Anyways we're after Naraku, not some random person..." Inuyasha started walking away when he noticed Kagome's hand was still clenched to his. "Er you can let go of me now..."

She stared blankly back at him. "Eh? I thought you were the one holding me!" Inuyasha stared at his hand and then shook it, making Kagome's arm wobble.

His hand was stuck to hers.


	2. StalkerKitty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters but I do own the 'Stalker-Kitty'.

Please review!

------------------------

_Stuck Together Chapter 2_

------------------------

The Inuyasha-tachi were heading off to Kaede's village to see if she knew how to 'unstick' them. Inuyasha was in an extremely bad mood, and it didn't help that Miroku snickered every now and then. Sure he liked to hold Kagome's hand, but not when everyone he passed stared at them like they were crazy. Kagome also wanted their hands to get seperated again because Inuyasha was driving her crazy! She had a hard time keeping up with him for one thing, and the other was that his temper was annoying.

They reached the village and headed to where her house was. Luckily she was in or it would've taken them over half an hour just to find her.

"Hello." Kaede said simply. "Is anything wrong?" she added, seeing Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands then chuckled. "Sorry but I don't do marriages."

Inuyasha glared at her with fire in his eyes.

"Er.." Kagome said, not wanting him to release his temper on the old woman. "Our hands are stuck..." then blushed, realizing how stupid that sounded. "I mean, our hands are glued together with some weird stuff he touched."

"Oh. Ye expect me to detach ye two then?" Kagome nodded. "Well come over here and let me get a good look at ye."

They sat down beside her while she inspected their hands. "Hmm..." Kaede said thoughtfully. She wiggled Kagome's finger to see if it would move. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do." she stated at last.

_Oh no.. _Kagome thought.

"But," Kaede continued, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "If you kill whomever did this to ye it will most likely come off."

"Most likely?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes." Kaede replied. "Whoever did this to ye will probably also be able to reverse it."

"So.. We just have to find someone who we can't trace." Miroku said. "Well this is going to be fun.." he added sarcastically.

-------

Outside their mystery person had been secretly listening to them. _'Oh fun. I think I'll go tease them.' _She grinned and took off her cloak, which had concealed her aura and smell. She had orange flowing hair which reached her shoulders and had green eyes. Cat eyes. She also had orange cat ears perched on the side of her head and a tail like a whip. Since he had never seen her or gotten her sent before, she was perfectly safe. The plan was fool proof.

She waited until she saw them leave and quickly ran through the trees to the far side of the path they were taking, then turned around and started walking innocently towards them.

-------

"Oh no." Inuyasha said and quickly headed in a random direction.

"Huh?" Sango stared as Inuyasha suddenly turned off of the path dragging Kagome behind him. Sango squinted ahead and saw a mini tornado heading towards them, and just managed to dive out of the way in time. Koga was standing where Sango had been standing only a few seconds ago. But he didn't stop there.

"Hey Mutt-Face! Where are you going?" he said, and chased after Inuyasha. Sango followed, knowing that she would have to break them up if they started fighting because Kagome wouldn't be able to.

Catching up to them she heard Koga say, "Why are you holding MY woman's hand?"

"Its not like I want to!" was Inuyasha's angry reply.

"You don't want to hold my hand?" Kagome asked, hurt.

"No! Well I mean I like to but-" Inuyasha was cut short because of Koga's yelling.

"How dare you be disrespectful to Kagome!"

"Let me finish, Wimpy Wolf!"

"No!"

Sango watched the chaos rise.

"How can you be so mean?" It was Kagome's turn to step in.

"But I didn't-"

"SIT!"

Not the brightest.

Kagome slammed face first into the ground with Inuyasha. Sango thought she heard a distant giggle.

-------

Walking down the path heading towards Inuyasha's group the Stalker-Kitty heard some feet pounding against the ground and looked back to see who it was. Unfortunately, she was too late to do anything and was run over by a fast moving wolf. Lying head first on the ground she glared up at the hit-and-runner. If looks could kill, Koga would be long dead and buried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters but I do own the cat-demon.

Thank you iceblitz for editing.

Please review! Come on people, I want feedback!

------------------------

_Stuck Together Chapter 3_

------------------------

Inuyasha pulled his face out of the ground. How could Kagome be so stupid as to sit him while being stuck to him? He looked over and smirked evilly. Lying next to him, Kagome had her face in the ground. _'Serves her right...'_

Koga was yelling at him again but Inuyasha ignored him. Inuyasha picked up a scent... It was a cat's. _'Didn't all the cat demons go west?' _Inuyasha pondered the thought but as soon as he got up Koga punched him on the head.

"Look what you made Kagome do!" He shouted in Inuyasha's ear.

"SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Inuyasha yelled back. He sniffed the air again, yup a cat.

Kagome got up and brushed the dirt off of her school uniform. She noticed him sniffing the air and gave him a confused look. Inuyasha noticed her staring at him then pointed to the trees.

"Huh?" asked a confused Koga and spun around to try to see at what he was pointing at.

----------------

"Ahhh...crap." Inuyasha had caught scent of her from her perch. And possibly may have also seen her before she ducked onto the other side of the tree. Either way, she was screwed.

----------------

"What are you looking at?" Koga asked again. Inuyasha once again ignored him and talked to Kagome.

"Someone up there is watching us," he stated simply. "I would go check it out but I don't want you to get in danger..."

"Hmm... I know! Lets get Koga to check for us!" Kagome suggested.

"No way! I'm not doing anything for Dog-Turd." Koga crossed his arms.

"Do it for me?" Kagome gave Koga puppy dog eyes while Inuyasha glared at her.

"Ah...er...Fine." And he leaped up onto the indicated tree.

----------------

"Eek." She cringed as she felt her tree being boarded. _'Dog-boy found me…'_ but then it struck her. _'That's not Dog-Boy...'_

"YOU!" She screeched at Koga as she stuck her head around the tree. "You-you ran me over!" she yelled in rage recalling over the incident.

"Huh?" Koga was dumbfounded. "I thought that was a rock…meh."

She did not like that. And Koga went flying out of the tree.

----------------

Inuyasha saw something flying out of the tree. "Stupid wolf…" he muttered (sweat-drop). "Well, lets go Kagome." Inuyasha said glancing at her.

"Eh?" She replied. "You want me to go up there with the demon?" She asked fearfully.

"Well, since I cant really leave you here, yes." He told her sarcastically.

"Er, I'll do it Inuyasha..." Miroku appeared with Shippo on his shoulder. Miroku threw some seals at the tree they were debating to climb. The tree had an electric light blue strike go up it causing the person spying on them in the tree to fall painfully. After the cloud of dust settled down they could see a young cat-demon on the ground. She glared daggers at the monk; she could tell that he was the one who made her fall.

"Why were you spying on us?" Inuyasha growled.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" She smirked. He blushed then growled louder. "Oh so scary." She retorted. She got up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. "You still haven't answered my question," he growled.

The cat-demon rolled her eyes. "You honestly think that you can fight with that girl stuck to your hand?" Kagome blushed.

"Its not our fault..." she said quietly.

"Well if you insist on fighting, okay." She said ignoring Kagome. The demon pulled out two twin swords with a design on them. One sword's design was red, while the other was yellow. Inuyasha shot a Kaze no Kizu at her and she easily dodged it. The demon also had to dodge Hiraikotsu, and a one of Miroku's seals. All Kagome could do was bend down and throw a rock at her. Which hit her on the head. That wasn't very smart because it made the demon dive towards her. Scared, Kagome ducked behind Inuyasha the best she could and hoped he would save her. He did, he blocked the two swords with Tetsusaiga and she was bounced back a bit.

"This is boring." She yawned and looked at the sky. "Will you look at the time? I got to go... I'll be back though Inuyasha." With that she sheathed her swords and ran off.

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared dumbfounded after her.

"She was probably afraid of you Inuyasha." Sango told the confused hanyou.

"Yea." He said, boasting slightly. They left the clearing and settled down in a village to eat lunch.

---------------

They should've eaten anywhere but in a village. EVERYBODY was staring at the two holding hands. People whispered to others when they passed, making Inuyasha growl. The dog-eared hanyou suggested that they should pass through the village before sitting down to eat, and everyone agreed.

They settled down in a clearing about five minutes away from the village, and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder where the hell the cat-demon had gone. He finally convinced himself that she was afraid of him.


	4. The Castle

**Disclaimer:** If I _did_ own the Inuyasha characters, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them. Oh yes, the cat-demon is my character.

Thanks iceblitz for editing. (can't put in paragraphs…sigh…)

Author's note: Ok the plot seems a bit 'serious' for this chapter but I swear it'll go back to normal next chapter . It's because I'm near the end of the fanfic. I know the fanfic seems short, so don't hurt me!

------------------------

_Stuck Together Chapter 4_

------------------------

Night had fallen and the Inu gang settled down on a hill in a clearing. Shippo yawned and climbed in beside Kagome in her sleeping bag. Sango was lying against a transformed Kirara with Miroku on the other side of the cat. Inuyasha was stuck beside Kagome so she could get some rest, and it wasn't very comfortable. He sighed and looked up at the stars; it was a clear night. He felt the presence of someone watching him and he saw Kagome staring at him with sleepy eyes.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered to her. Instead of doing that, she sat up and yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Inuyasha had to fight to not fall and squish the sleeping Shippo and was glad when she stopped stretching.

"I was just thinking about some things..." Kagome said quietly, not wanting to disturb the others.

"What kind of things?" grumbled Inuyasha. He usually didn't like it when she 'started thinking about things'.

"Like what will happen when we complete the jewel." She looked over at him.

Inuyasha sighed. This again. "I don't know." He told her truthfully. He originally wanted to become a full-fledged demon but now he didn't know. "I guess I'll have to protect it until we find a purpose for it."

Kagome sighed and took out the small piece of the shikon jewel they had and stared at it.

------------------------

She growled as she ran through the trees. How could he do that to her? Her master had called her away just as she had started fighting with Inuyasha. Night came and she was still mad as she headed towards her master. "Why did he call me if he's so far away," she grumbled and looked at her bracelet that shone a light pink. It was a device he had given her, when it was red she was close to him. The farther away she was from her master the paler it would become. The cat-demon kept on towards her destination.

------------------------

Inuyasha fell asleep soon after Kagome did. When he woke up again the sun was peeking over the mountains. He yawned and sniffed the air to make sure it was safe while glancing at the rest of the group; they were all still sleeping.

Once everyone else woke up they packed up camp and continued the search to find the one who had stuck Kagome's and Inuyasha's hands together. Little did they know, she had already passed them a few hours ago. A few hours later Inuyasha picked up the cat-demon's scent. _'Aha'_ he thought savagely _'bout time we found her scent…' _

Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal-style so he could run; he didn't want to lose her again. They reached a castle with a great dark aura around it.

"I wonder why we never heard of this castle before…"said Miroku. Sango took a few steps towards the castle but hit a barrier and fell back. Miroku caught her while saying "There seems to be a barrier."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." Inuyasha retorted. "But its nothing we should worry about." He took out Tetsusaiga and turned it red.

"I always forget his sword can do that…" muttered Sango as Inuyasha cut the barrier with his wind-scar.

------------------------

"Hmm?" wondered the lord of the castle. "Guards, go find out what that noise is." He called out to them. They obeyed and marched out of the castle. The lord sipped some sake and shortly he heard a large crash. All of the guards he sent out came crashing backwards back into the hall in front of the Lord.

With one glare from him they all quickly scampered up and charged after the attacker. He sighed, and made a mental note to kill the guards and get better ones. This time, the attack took off the room walls. He turned around and he saw a white-haired boy with a big sword in his hand. He also noticed he was holding on to a girl's hand. _'A hanyou and a miko.'_ How interesting.

------------------------

Inuyasha noticed a guy who looked as if he was the leader. The guards were weak and human, so he didn't have the heart to kill them. The lord however, had the presence of a youkai.

"Inuyasha he's got a shard in his stomach!" Kagome said pointing to the man.

"Keh, this will be easy." Inuyasha went to strike but Kagome slowed him down.

"Here ride on Kirara, Kagome." Sango said gesturing to the big cat. Kagome nodded and climbed on Kirara.

Inuyasha went a bit closer to the man then asked, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and replied, "The Lord of this place, who are you?"

"It doesn't matter because you'll be dead soon!" Inuyasha ran towards him with Kirara and Kagome by his side. The Lord suddenly did something weird; he put two fingers to his mouth and made a high pitch whistle that hurt poor Inuyasha's ears. Suddenly, something jumped beside him and casually stuck out their foot making Inuyasha fall to the ground face first. Kirara dragged Inuyasha until the cat realized that he fell.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." He growled as he pointed to his dirty face. Kagome snickered which made Inuyasha glare at her and she stopped. She looked over her shoulder to see the cat-demon that they encountered yesterday. She had a bored look on her face that clearly meant she didn't want to be here.

"Her again?" Shippo sighed.

"She must live here…" Miroku's gaze fell on the Lord. _'He seems to be possessed by a youkai…'_ That would explain a lot. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called. "The lord is possessed by a youkai!"

"Eh?" Inuyasha looked back at Miroku then at the Lord. It seemed likely enough.


	5. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the Inu-yasha characters, blah, blah, blah. Happy?

Author's note: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I'm also sorry that this is such a short fanfic (please don't hurt me n.n;;;). I'm also sorry I did not do fluff for those who wanted. Fluff is hard to write. Period. This chapter is kinda random, because it was all pulled out of my 'wrung sponge' brain by my slave driver.

I'd like to thank my slave driver, summer-flower-girl. Without her, this chapter wouldn't be completed.

I also want to thank my sister, iceblitz for editing my work . Go check out her fanfics in the Saiyuki section.

-------------------------------

Stuck Together Chapter 5 

-------------------------------

Inuyasha glared at the lord while thinking _'Why is it that they always seem to become possessed? Jeez.' _

"Meep." The cat-youkai had snuck up behind him and pulled his nose, then retreated laughing.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled at her retreating form, furious.

"I'm bored," she stated simply

"Well be un-bored then!" he growled.

She merely flicked her tail in response. "But this is fun, so technically, I'm not bored!"

Inuyasha growled again and Kagome sighed at her taunting.

"Err…" Miroku saw the lord retreating and motioned for Sango to come with him. "Where do you think you're going?" Miroku questioned him as the lord gulped.

"I'd really love to stay and chat, but I have to go to a meeting." he replied coolly. '_Stupid kids. Startling me like that! To think they made ME feel fear for a split second._' he grumbled in his mind. "Now excuse me, I have to go."

Sango and Miroku didn't budge; instead Sango raised her weapon while Miroku pulled out a few scrolls.

"You're not going anywhere." Sango stated calmly.

The Lord backed up a bit, "As you wish." he said, accepting their fight.

Sango went to attack him but was stopped by Miroku's arm. "Huh?" she murmured.

"Let me handle this." he said dryly and threw three scrolls at the lord.

"Ha. That cannot stop me," he laughed at Miroku but suddenly he felt pain shoot through his body where the scrolls had landed. "What is this?" he yelled frightened.

"I'm sorry," Miroku said as if he didn't mean it, as he watched the lord split in two. The youkai separated from the lord's body, leaving him to fall to the ground. He was an ugly rat youkai with bulging red eyes and sleek black fur.

"Ugh. He stinks," Sango mumbled through her hands. She fumbled to find her mask to block out the stench. He smelt like he had rolled around in something gross and never bothered to wash it off.

Unfortunately poor Inuyasha with his sensitive nose nearly blacked out from the horrid stench. Kagome on the other hand, gagged. Even Inuyasha's opponent was struck by the smell and staggered. She however was the first to come back to reality by holding her nose and delivered a blow to Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha snapped out of it when that happened and stood up, covering his nose with his sleeve.

"Ugh I never knew." The cat-youkai muttered looking up at the large ugly youkai.

"Keh! This will be easy." Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga grinning. He fired a Kaze no Kizu at the rat youkai. It shrieked and then fell into pieces.

"That was too easy," Kagome blinked at the fallen lumps of flesh. _'Is it really over?'_

Of course, there's always some sort of catch.

Miasma suddenly spurted out of the lumps of flesh and a figure emerged. The giant rat youkai had put itself together.

"Of course." Miroku said apathetically from his stand on the hill.

Inuyasha felt his hand move up and looked over at Kagome. She was precariously holding onto her bow while her free arm held an arrow, with a look of concentration on her face. She fired the arrow and struck the Rat in the chest, purifying all of the miasma around it.

Miroku stepped forward and used his Kazaana to suck up the Rat. Thankfully the jewel shard wasn't drawn in to the void as well. He closed the Kazaana just as the jewel shard was a few feet away.

"D…Damn you monk! You could've sucked up a jewel shard!" Inuyasha growled at him.

The cat-youkai was shocked at their power. "Er. Thanks for freeing me," She said cheerfully to the group. "Well. Bye!" She ran off.

"HEY, WAIT JUST ONE DAMN MINUTE!" Inuyasha called after the youkai running to catch up, with Kagome beside him trying desperately to not fall. He jumped in front of her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he said pointing at his and Kagome's hands.

"Oh yea! I completely forgot." she replied cheerfully to annoy Inuyasha even more. The cat youkai pulled out something from her belt and dumped it on them.

It felt slightly warm as it trickled down their hands, and Inuyasha's hand pulled free. "YES!" he yelled. " What _was_ that?"

"Lukewarm water," she said simply. "Wasn't that the first thing you tried?" she asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Er… We tried cold water…" a flustered Kagome said.

The cat youkai muttered, "Jeez, how can they be so stupid." And ran away.

The end.


End file.
